gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
All About That Bass
All About That Bass (En Español:Todo Sobre Ese Bajo), es una cancion presentada en el episodio Transitioning. La version original pertenece a Meghan Trainor. Letra Mercedes con los graduados y New Directions (con Roderick): Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, bass, bass, bass Mercedes (con los graduados y New Directions): Yeah it's pretty clear I ain't no (size two) But I can (shake it, shake it) like I'm supposed to do Cause I got that (boom-boom) that all them boys chase And all the (right junk in all the right places) Roderick (con los graduados y New Directions): I see the magazines (Graduados y New Directions: Ah ah) Working that Photoshop (Graduados y New Directions: Ah ah) We know that this ain't real, come on now, (make it stop) If you got beauty, beauty, (Graduados y New Directions: Ah ah) Just raise it up (Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top) Mercedes (con Roderick): Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size She says, (boys like a little more booty to hold at night) You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll, no So, (if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along) Mercedes y Roderick con los graduados y New Directions (Roderick): Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, Mercedes (con los graduados y New Directions): I'm bringing (booty back) (Roderick: Yes, you are) Go ahead and tell them skinny (bitches that) No, I'm just playing, I know you think (you're fat) But I'm here to tell you Mercedes con Roderick, Graduados, y New Directions: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Mercedes con los graduados y New Directions (Roderick): Yeah, my momma she told me (Woo!) don't worry about your size (Size) Mercedes con Roderick, Graduados, y New Directions (Roderick): She says, boys like a little more booty to hold at night (Uh, that booty, booty, uh that booty, booty) Mercedes con los graduados y New Directions (con Roderick): You know I won't be no stick-figure, (silicone Barbie doll) (Roderick: Oh-woah, oh) Mercedes con Roderick, Graduados, y New Directions: So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along Roderick: Yeah, Mercedes (Roderick): Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Oh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (You know, you know, you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Oooo, yeah) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Mercedes y Roderick (Mercedes): Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (Roderick: No treble) I said I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (Roderick: No treble) Ooo, I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (Roderick: No treble) I said I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (Ooo, oh) Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (Roderick: No treble) I said I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (Roderick: No treble) Ooo, I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (Roderick: No treble) I said I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (Bout' that bass) La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la Mercedes (Roderick): I know you like this bass (Oooo) Ooo Roderick (y Mercedes): Don't you know I'm (all about that bass, bout' that bass) Curiosidades * Meghan Trainor felicitó a Amber Riley por su exelente trabajo con su canción y dijo que sintió escalosfrios al escucharla. * Amber Riley le respondió y dijo que esta fue la primera canción que insistió cantar. Fuente Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Roderick Categoría:Canciones del episodio Transitioning Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la casa de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Duetos